


NFLSU

by nflove



Series: The Universe's Masterplan [1]
Category: College Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Childhood Friends, Cute, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Nervousness, Teasing, i love them, is that a thing?, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nflove/pseuds/nflove
Summary: Five times Odell Beckham knew he loved Jarvis Landry and one time he knew Jarvis loved him back. They are a super cute underrated ship honestly give it a try!Aka Odell and Jarvis being cute nervous college kids with big dreams to being NFL superstars in love.I'll put fun videos/inspiration/links at the end of chapters.
Relationships: Odell Beckham Jr./Jarvis Landry
Series: The Universe's Masterplan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999477
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I just found a video (https://vimeo.com/150942116) of them Facetiming 7:00-8:05 and Jarvis literally says "love you too babe" <3 <3 <3

Odell awoke to a knock at his dorm room door. He rolled over, checking his phone – 12:17am. Kicking on his slides, he stumbled out of bed, slight irritation creeping over him. He opened the door to find Jarvis standing in the fluorescent hallway lighting, a toothy grin plastered onto his face.

“I got an idea.”  
“What…” Odell said skeptically.  
“Get your shoes.”  
Odell smirked “you buggin’”  
“Nah, come on. This gon’ be fun.”  
“I was sleeping, J – deadass.”  
“Jus trust me. Catch them Z’s tomorrow.”  
“Bruh it don’t work like that.”  
“Jus come onnnn” Jarvis said smiling exaggeratedly.  
“The things I do for you,” Odell said softly slipping into his sneakers.

They slipped out of the dormitory and into the cool Louisiana night, Jarvis leading the way.

“You shoulda told me we was goin’ outside!” Odell said, jabbing Jarvis in the side.  
Jarvis swatted him away playfully.

They made their way across campus, Odell fully awake by now. He watched Jarvis as they walked, hoping to read something from his expression. His eyes glinted in the moonlight with an eagerness that was so classically Jarvis.

“Foreal, where we goin’?” Odell asked.  
“Issa adventure.” Jarvis said, smiling wide.  
“Okay.” Odell said sighing, “but you crazy.”  
“Maybe, but don’t pretend you don’t love it.”  
Odell fell silent.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the practice facility.  
Jarvis stopped at the back entrance “we gon’ sneak in.”  
Odell laughed dryly. “Hell nah.”  
“This one’s always unlocked.” Jarvis said, opening the door and stepping inside. “You coming?” he asked, looking back at Odell.  
“If we get caught, it’s on you.” Odell said heading in.  
“We ain’t gettin’ caught.”  
Together, they headed into the locker room. Jarvis flipped on some hype music as they slipped into their cleats and suddenly the air was electric. Odell had butterflies in his stomach, game-time energy buzzing in his chest. Jarvis walked over to his bench, offering him a hand and pulling him up, “You ready?”  
“Yeah.”

The wideouts sprinted onto the field like they were running out of the tunnel on gameday, smoke in the air, and fans screaming. Jarvis had a ball in his hand.  
“Go deep!” he yelled and Odell took off flying down the sideline.

Jarvis hurled the ball 50 yards downfield, Odell snatching it out of the air one handed.  
“What a catch from number 3!” he said, mock announcer voice. “…And he’s still going, down the sideline, makes a guy miss, TOUCHDOWN!!” A hearty laugh bubbled up from inside Odell’s chest. He tossed the ball back and forth between his hands.

“Coming your way.” Odell said.  
Jarvis ran a slant route with a hard cut on the imaginary defender, ball sailing into his hands downfield.  
“Oooooh you broke his ankles.” Odell said. “Now hit me in the endzone.”  
“I gotchu.”  
Odell ran a goal line fade diving for the ball, and snagging it just as he stepped out of bounds.  
“Touchdown!” Jarvis said jogging over.  
“Not in the NFL.” Odell shook his head. “I only got one foot.”  
“Oh I see how it is. Let's run it again.”

Odell lined up wide, head-faked then cut outside, snagging the ball a second after his foot scraped the white line. He shook his head looking at the ground.

“Again.” Jarvis said confidently.  
“Man, I’m s’posed to get that.”  
“’s why we do this.”

Odell ran it again – the ball slipped out of his left hand. Again – both feet out. Again, again, again – the ball sailed through the air, his eyes zeroed in on the rotation, left arm outstretched, he felt the ball hit his fingers, secured, he focused on his feet, right one down, left one scraping the purple of the endzone.

He smiled. Touchdown. “You like that toe drag swag?”  
Jarvis sprinted over and tackled him to the ground beaming, “you did it boyyyy!” Odell rolled over on top of Jarvis, hugging him tightly and taking in that wide smile.  
“Aight I be QB now,” Odell said, getting up after some time.

Odell threw Jarvis some passes, then they practiced routes. Odell guarded Jarvis for a bit, grappling on his arms and chest to stop him from getting too far away.  
“You a handsy corner,” Jarvis smirked.  
_I just like being close to you._ A chill ran through Odell. “I guess.”

“How far you think you can throw and catch your own ball?” Jarvis challenged.  
“I dunno, 30?” Odell shrugged, taking the ball from Jarvis.

Odell pitched the ball high into the air and started sprinting downfield, head down. 10 yards, 20, 30. He glanced up to see the ball soaring above him. 40, 50 – he dove out onto the ground grabbing the ball just before it landed. He smiled back at Jarvis knowing he beat his guess. “What’s that? 53?” he asked, walking back.

“I wish I had that on tape. You unreal, O.”  
Odell was beaming. “Aight that’s a good one to end on.” he said, flopping down on the field, breathing heavy.

Jarvis ambled over and laid down beside him, a few feet away. In the rafters above them, the LSU championship banners fluttered slightly – 1958, 2003, 2007. The practice facility was quiet. Odell felt small.

Odell turned his head to look at Jarvis, cheek brushing against the turf. “You ever think about what it would be like?” he glanced up at the banners as if saying the words would jinx it.  
“To win one? ‘course.” Jarvis sighed. “I wanna do it with you.”  
A smile spread across Odell’s lips. He knocked his knee against Jarvis’s. “Me too.”  
Odell watched his best friend’s eyes gazing up at the ceiling, his long dark eyelashes sweeping down to protect those ever-eager eyes.

Odell’s gaze shifted to Jarvis’s hand, lying open on the turf beside him. Odell moved his hand an inch closer.  
“Jarvis?”  
“Yeah?” Jarvis said looking over earnestly.  
Odell’s heart sped up. “Thank you,” he stopped short, closing his hand into a fist, “for bringin’ me here.”


	2. Chapter 2

The guys trudged into the locker room silently, stripping the sweat soaked jerseys, and hanging up their pads. Odell felt the loss heavy on his heart. Everyone took it hard, but most of his teammates could emerge from the showers with a lighter mood. Odell, on the other hand, felt it clinging to him as he stood under the hot spray, tears trickling down his face masquerading as regular water drops. A lump built up in his throat and he swallowed it painfully, desperate not to be heard. He tried to reason with himself – this was a regular season loss, not playoffs, so why couldn’t he put it behind him? His mother had always said “the more a loss hurts, the more you know you cared.” But sometimes, he wondered if he cared too much for his own good. He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned off the water.

Returning to the locker room, he packed his things, and headed out of the facility. Jarvis and a few of the guys were lingering outside.

“Come out with us.” Jarvis said, waving Odell over.

“Where you goin’?” Odell asked cautiously.

Jarvis laughed, “Out…”

“Aw clubbing, man – I don’t know if I…”

Jarvis grabbed Odell by the wrist _why was it so easy for him to establish physical contact_.

“You comin’ O – gotta get your mind off the game.” Odell sighed defeatedly, wrist still burning where Jarvis had held him.

They drove off campus in Brad’s car, flying down the roads, music blasting. Odell sat shotgun watching Jarvis through the rearview mirror. Jarvis was rapping along, eyes glittering, hand hanging out the window drumming to the beat on the side of the car. Suddenly Jarvis caught him staring in the mirror.

A laugh bubbled up from his throat, “whatchu lookin’ at boyy?” he asked, punching Odell lightly. A subdued laugh escaped from Odell’s lips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, glass cold against the side of his face.

Eventually they pulled up to the club, music reverberating from the door. They got out of the car, Jarvis flinging an arm around Brad, Odell in tow with DeAndre as they entered the club. The four of them took seats at the bar, “can we get four shots of tequila” Jarvis asked the bartender. Odell felt the ache in his body rise as Jarvis’s eyes swam across the dance floor. The club was dimly lit with a greenish glow illuminating the pseudo fancy furnishings.

“’Dre she lookin’ at you.” Jarvis said nodding in the direction of a girl on the dance floor.

“You cappin’ bro.” DeAndre laughed.

“Four tequilas,” the bartender announced placing down their drinks. Jarvis took one in his hand, swirling it around exaggeratedly. “To us! Tigers!”

“Tigers who can’t beat ‘bama.” Brad joked. A dropped pass flashed into Odell’s mind.

“Tigers who _will_ beat ‘bama,” Jarvis affirmed, "One day," shooting Odell a glance. Looking back, he saw that DeAndre and Brad had already downed their shots and were ordering up some more.

“Do it with me?” Jarvis said, sliding the last shot over to Odell.

“Nah..” Odell mumbled.

“You aight?” Jarvis asked, smile evaporating from his face.

“Yeah” Odell choked out, overwhelmed by the care in Jarvis’s eyes.

“I want you to be real with me.”

Odell shook his head looking at the ground, swallowing hard, “I just aint feeling myself that’s all.”

Jarvis placed his shot down and put a hand on Odell’s shoulder “let’s go back.”

Odell waved his hand, “I aint gon’ make you come back jus’ because of me. Enjoy yourself, forget about me.”

“Come on ‘dell, you know I can’t do that.” Jarvis tapped Brad, “we gon’ head out. See y’all tomorrow.”

Jarvis looped an arm around Odell’s shoulders and led him out of the club. “Imma call a car.”

“Mm.” Odell affirmed, monotone. They stood silently for some time, Jarvis’s hand steady on Odell’s shoulder, hugging him tight to Jarvis’s side.

When the car pulled up at the curb, they peeled apart, sliding into the backseat wordlessly. Odell looked straight ahead as the road flew by. He could feel Jarvis’s eyes on him. At one point Jarvis opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after a moment of hesitation. Odell could feel his heart in his whole body.

When they got back to campus, the car pulled over, letting them out. They climbed the stairs to Odell’s dorm room, Odell unlocking the door and leading the way in. Jarvis slipped in behind him, closing the door and then turning to face a beaten Odell, eyes on the floor, lips heavy under the harsh yellow lighting.

“Look at me,” Jarvis said softly, pushing back Odell’s hood. Odell felt unbearably exposed.

“You hold too much on your shoulders.” Jarvis sighed. “Come here.” Jarvis wrapped Odell in his arms, cradling his head with one hand. A sob wracked Odell’s chest and the tears started falling. Jarvis held him tighter thumbing over his soft curls and rocking them back and forth slowly. Odell blinked his teary eyes into his best friend’s shoulder. Jarvis was beautiful, Jarvis was protective, Jarvis was patient, but nothing moved Odell as much as Jarvis’s ability to make him feel _cherished_.

After a few minutes, Jarvis loosened his grip and looked Odell in the eyes, “wanna lay down?”

“Yeah” Odell said roughly, recovering his voice.

Jarvis deposited his jacket on a chair, kicked off his shoes and flopped down on Odell’s bed pulling Odell down with him. Jarvis propped himself up on an elbow.

“I shouldn’ta taken you out there.”

“Issokay.” Odell exhaled heavily. “Sometimes…I just wish I could stop caring so much.”

“Don’t wish for that. It’s what makes you…” Jarvis cracked a small smile, “you.” He said pulling Odell close. Odell buried his face in his best friend’s chest, Jarvis’s heart beating against his cheek. And Odell’s heart skipped along, shielded and cautious, but undeniably happy that Jarvis Landry was in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Odell’s heart was running high on adrenaline. He clutched his helmet in his hand and skipped toward the tunnel at the corner of the field. Wins always felt great, but this one felt sweeter because Jarvis had played an instrumental role in the victory. There was something thrilling, something beautiful about watching him slice his way across the field, reeling in impossible catches. Odell loved watching the work they put in materialize in the game - it was like watching something supernatural, godly. The late night practices felt like a different universe, but here it was in front of thousands of people - real, on display. 

Odell had just finished a postgame interview trying the entire time to control the excitement coursing through his veins. Now free, he jumped high and long, high fiving the fans at the entrance to the tunnel. He burst through the door of the locker room to shouts and cheers. A few teammates clapped him on the back. Music was blaring and the guys were dancing and laughing as they packed up for the day. Odell scanned the room for Jarvis - he wasn’t by his locker. He decided to shower and hang around so they could head back together. As he showered, his heart slowed, a sense of calm returning to his body. Afterward, he put on a black t-shirt and some faded jeans. He tucked his chain inside his shirt, cold against his chest. When he got back to his locker, the room was mostly empty - everyone moving the party to local bars or dorm rooms. He sat down and scrolled through his phone for a bit, paced around the locker room, eventually deciding to go find Jarvis. As he entered the hallway to head down the tunnel, he saw Jarvis at the other end, still in uniform, heading slowly toward the locker room. His face split into a huge smile when he saw Odell. 

“My postgame took ages, man!” Jarvis shouted, laughing.

“I know you like the fame.” Odell shouted back with a smirk.

A light blush rose onto Jarvis’ face and Odell jogged toward him, taking him in a big hug.  
“You did good.” Odell said pressing his face into Jarvis’ shoulder. “You did real good.”  
Jarvis pulled away and looked at Odell. “Thanks,” he said, soft, genuine. 

Odell’s heart sped up, the energy at his fingertips once again, heart filled with pure untainted pride. He surged forward impulsively taking Jarvis’ lips in a sloppy kiss. Jarvis seemed to kiss back for an instant before freezing and putting a gentle hand on Odell’s chest, separating them. 

“What are you doing?” Jarvis asked, urgent but hushed.

“I don’t know. I jus - I’m sorry.”

Jarvis stood frozen, unreadable.

“I don’t know what I was thinkin’.“ Odell turned hastily, Jarvis’ hand falling from his chest. He hurried down the hall, blinking hard.

“See ya O.” Jarvis said softly, dazed as Odell disappeared from the hallway. 

***

That night Odell laid in bed biting his lip hard as silent tears streamed down his face. “Why would I fucking kiss him!”, he whispered angrily, punched himself in the leg. He pictured Jarvis in that hallway, gentle hand on his chest, too good for this world. Jarvis, too nice to spit in his face or knock him out like he deserved. Jarvis, too caring to show his disgust, too good a friend to yell at Odell, too perfect to be broken. And look who broke him. Odell pictured Jarvis sitting awake, confused, angry, lonely because his best friend decided to ruin everything.

At Monday’s practice, Odell kept his eyes tied to the ground. He caught sight of Jarvis on the bench with some other receivers. He felt slightly happy just seeing that Jarvis was not alone. He may have screwed everything up between them, but at least Jarvis would be okay. Odell paced the sideline, antsy, unable to stretch. When the wide receivers coach called them over, he positioned himself a few people away from Jarvis in the huddle - just enough so they wouldn’t have to make physical contact or accidental eye contact. 

When they lined up to run routes, he lined up on the left side, even though both he and Jarvis always ran on the right. He watched Jarvis run his route - graceful as always despite the pain it caused Odell just to look at him.

When it was Odell’s turn to run, he ran a sluggo route, cutting in with a stutter step then heading deep down the sideline. When the ball came, he dove but fell back on awkward footing, missing as he slid across the sideline. Lying on his back cursing, he rotated his ankle, just to check that he hadn’t tweaked it on the unfamiliar route. 

He looked up at the sky, exhaling heavily. Suddenly, Jarvis appeared above him, extending a hand. His eyes looked tired through his helmet. His practice jersey clung to his body, shoulder pad sticking out slightly on his left, cleats dirty, illegible words scribbled across them. 

Odell hesitantly took his hand. Jarvis pulled him up and just as Odell was turning to walk away, Jarvis looped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him tightly to his side. 

“I aint mad.” Jarvis said quietly, looking at Odell.

Odell paused, swallowing. “Thank you.” he said, facing forward.

“It’s not like that,” Jarvis said monotone, neither a statement nor a question.

They walked together down the sideline in silence. 

“We good?” Jarvis asked.

“Yeah.” Odell said, wishing he could say more when Jarvis was so generous.

Jarvis leaned his helmet on Odell’s shoulder, “run on the right with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday night, just hours before the 2014 NFL Draft. Odell and Jarvis had flown into New York from LSU the previous night. Despite the mega-million-dollar contracts they were about to lock in, they were sharing a hotel room – that frugal mindset residual from childhoods where scraping by was the norm. 

Jarvis was pacing by the window, on the phone with his family, hand tucked in one pocket, eyes crinkled, biting his lip to contain a smile. Odell knew that face - he was being complimented. 

Slipping on his suit jacket, Odell headed over to the bathroom to tie his bowtie. He struggled with it for a bit until he saw Jarvis come up behind him in the mirror.

“How you do this shit?” he asked, pulling off the rumpled bowtie for a third time.  
Jarvis laughed breathily. “Turn ‘round, lemme see it.”  
Odell turned putting the bowtie in Jarvis’ hand like a child reluctantly returning a stolen toy.  
Jarvis smoothed out the bowtie against his leg, then brought it up to Odell’s neck. “First you gotta get this outa the way.” He said taking Odell’s chain and slipping it under his dress shirt.

Odell’s neck heated up with the brush of Jarvis’s fingers. “Then you wrap it around, do some twisty shit, and some other shit, and… you good.” Jarvis said, stepping away and eyeing his work. 

“What ‘bout you? You ready?” Odell asked.  
“Yeah, I jus’ wanna brush my teeth.”  
“You be brushin’ them teeth every hour.”  
“’S why I got the killer smile.” Jarvis said flashing Odell a look that he wasn’t ready for.

Jarvis started dancing in the mirror while he brushed his teeth and Odell danced behind him, clapping beats to riff with the tempo of Jarvis’s brushing. Jarvis elbowed Odell’s stomach when he realized, “stop it bro.”  
“Jus’ my new hit single, _Brush It Off_.”  
Jarvis doubled over laughing as he spit his toothpaste into the sink. Eventually, he rinsed his mouth, snagged his jacket off the chair and opened the door to the hallway. “We out.”

Odell and Jarvis called a car to take them to Radio City, silently preparing for cameras and media as they rode along. When they pulled up to the side entrance, they were escorted past throngs of reporters and taken through some back passageways into the green room, where all the potential early draft picks sat during the ceremony.

It was unusual being surrounded by the greatest football prospects in the country, every one of them wrought with nerves. When the draft began, Odell gave Jarvis a knowing look then headed to his reserved seat. When Odell heard the intro music, the air around his head became intoxicating. That familiar jingle that he had heard so many times on TV watching drafts as a kid was now playing for him. As the picks were placed, Odell fiddled with his watch. This whole venue felt too extravagant. Odell wasn’t used to this kind of ostentatious – and to think, it was for him. And Jarvis. He pictured them four years back: scrappy high school kids sitting on park railings kicking their feet at rocks, worried that even dreaming about this was too presumptuous. 

Suddenly the draft jingle snapped Odell out of his thoughts. He glanced back at Jarvis. Jarvis had his head ducked, probably on his phone. Odell took out his own phone and shot Jarvis a text, “how da vibezz back there?”  
Jarvis wrote back, “music 0/10 food 0/10 ngl”.  
Odell looked back at Jarvis with a smirk. Jarvis looked up, locking eyes with him, small smile dissipating into earnestness, before returning to his phone. “nah, but foreal, whatever happens I gotchu.”  
“Always, blood” Odell replied, a sense of security blossoming in his chest. He met eyes with Jarvis again and gave him a reassuring nod before switching his phone off and returning his attention to the draft. 

It was now the twelfth pick – the New York Giants were on the clock. When the jingle played, denoting that the pick was in, Roger Goodell accepted the card and approached the microphone, “With the 12th pick in the 2014 NFL Draft, the New York Giants select Odell Beckham Jr. wide-receiver from LSU.”

And as fast as he could process those words, the cameras turned to Odell. He rose from his seat, walked down the hallway, climbed the stairs to the Radio City stage and entered the spotlight that would follow him for the rest of his NFL career.

***  
When they finally got back to the hotel room, it was past midnight. The night was a blur from media coverage to the swarm of congratulations texts to celebratory drinks. As soon as they were back, Odell stripped off his dress clothes and flopped into his bed. Jarvis followed suit after responding to a few messages, and settled into the neighboring bed. Jarvis curled on his side, watching the city out the window. Odell stared at Jarvis’s back - strong, bare, out of reach - and somehow, under all the wild feelings of the night, under all the excitement, anticipation, pride, he felt _lonely_. It had suddenly occurred to him that he and Jarvis would never take the field together again. This man who he’d grown so used to having by his side would fly off to a different city, play for a different team, without ever knowing that Odell Beckham Jr. _loved_ him. Odell’s heart ached just watching as Jarvis gazed out the window. Odell wanted desperately to climb into Jarvis’s bed, put his chest flush up against that faithful back, wrap his arms around Jarvis, press kisses to his neck, and tuck his head over that shoulder to peer out the window with him. But he would never want to make Jarvis uncomfortable after everything… so Odell would stifle his need.

As if he could sense it, Jarvis turned to face Odell.  
“How’re you feelin’ O?” he asked, adjusting his pillows.  
Odell sighed, heavy. “You always know when I’m thinkin’ too much.”  
Jarvis smiled, close-lipped. “Mhm.”  
“It’s gon’ be real different, playin’ in the NFL.” Odell said, pain threatening to enter his voice.  
“This gon’ be your city.” Jarvis said, proud.  
“’S not the same without you,” Odell tried, taking a deep breath. “Takin’ the field, I look to my right and you there. Always. If you aint on the field, I know where you is on the sideline. I look over and I know. We lock in. I run my route and I see you catch a pass and I know we belong there. Or - or I catch one, and you the first one to me after and it’s like – this game was made for us. I – how ‘m I s’pose to be great without you beside me?” Odell could feel the tears at his eyelids, didn’t think he could have made it through that with the lights on. 

Under the dim illumination from the city lights, Jarvis stretched a hand out across the gap between the beds. Reaching out, Odell took it in his and held. 

“I prob’ly need you more than you need me,” Jarvis said quietly, almost bashful. A moment of silence. Then, “You’re gonna be the greatest. They gon’ love you here. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres some entertaining stuff I found:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cf7V89RwIM [interview of them in college]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJWfNzmknZ4 [Jarvis' draft video with Odell there]


	5. Chapter 5

Odell’s rookie season came at him fast. Hundreds of new names, faces, plays – it sped by like scenery outside a train window. Summer faded into training camp which faded into preseason. Victor Cruz took the rookie wide receivers under his wing and showed them the ropes – guys not to mess with, places to eat near the facility, and quirks of Tom Coughlin’s rules. Odell liked Cruz, Reuben, and Shep; they were a good crew to play with. It didn’t compare to playing with Jarvis, but Odell understood that sense of dominance, that synchronicity, that ability to stretch the field came with time and practice, so he’d give these guys a shot. Throughout the summer and preseason, he had talked with Jarvis often. They would call after practice and update each other on their lives. Odell would talk about his teammates and what he was working on in his game. Jarvis told Odell about Miami; he seemed to be having crazy new adventures each week. Odell would drag a hand over his face, sighing because it hurt him to talk like this; it hurt him to picture Jarvis getting drunk on Miami beach and stumbling home with his arms looped around some teammates that he’d only known for a few months. Or Jarvis driving over to some guy’s house to throw trick shots and catch one-handed passes late into the night. Sometimes, Odell would wonder if a day would come when he was just a thread from the past for Jarvis; when Jarvis wanted to talk real, he’d call up one of the wideouts he played with because Odell was just a college friend. 

When the season began, the calls became less frequent. Both Odell and Jarvis were busy and NFL football was taxing. Practice was tough, and games left an ache that lasted for days. 

“You get used to it.” Vic would tell him, but it was undeniably harder than college. After a few weeks, he did get into a rhythm though. He was getting stronger and figuring out how to translate what he was learning onto the field. He would hang out with Victor and Shep after practices. They’d get food near the practice facility and drive around the city, talking, laughing, and playing music too loud. Victor would tell stories about his Super Bowl season and the legends he played with. Odell and Shep would tell college sagas. They three became a unit within the team, got matching chains, called themselves “Apex Predators.” Odell could get used to this. 

But then some nights, he’d lie in bed with an empty heart, wondering if Jarvis thought about him. All the security he’d built up in his new life would come crashing down because _Jarvis didn’t need him_. 

***  
Week 12 of Odell’s rookie season, they were up against the Cowboys. A division rivalry game like this was bound to have additional media eyes on it. With 14:52 to go in the second quarter, Odell lined up on the right against Brandon Carr. On the snap, he juked Carr and tore down the sideline. The ball came sailing through the air, Odell dove backwards and snagged it with three fingers, falling back into the endzone, both feet inbounds, touchdown. A touchdown that would change history. 

Within minutes, footage of Odell’s catch broke the internet, even people who didn’t watch football had seen the video. It was unreal, something dreamed up years ago by two LSU receivers, put here on national TV.

When the game ended, Odell’s phone was flooded with messages. He smiled as he read through them. Nothing from Jarvis…he was probably playing. Odell switched his phone off. Eli came over and clapped Odell on the back, “you make it too easy for me!” 

Vic and Shep were hyped, showing the video to staff and other teammates as Odell got changed for his postgame. “We _gotta_ celebrate this one.” Vic begged, knowing Odell would try and play it off.  
“Aight, we will.” Odell said, heading over to do his interviews. 

***  
Odell, Vic, and Shep were gathered around a table at the bar. A bunch of teammates had come out to celebrate as well. They swung by the table periodically to congratulate Odell, bring drinks, and hang out briefly. 

A few rounds in, Odell got a FaceTime. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, wide grin splitting across his face when he saw “Royal Flesh” at the top of his screen. Jarvis had changed the contact last year and he had left it like that.

Odell picked up, automatic. “Hold up, lemme get headphones in, it’s loud here.”  
He fiddled with the earbuds for a moment, “Okay we good. Yo, Vic, Shep, say wassup – it’s Jarvis.” Odell turned his phone to face Vic and Shep for a second.  
“Damn O, you livin’ big!” Jarvis said, glimpsing the scene around Odell. “You still got time for me?” he joked.  
“’Course.” Odell said softly, serious.  
“Nah man, I just wanted to say you look good out there.”  
“’Preciate it.”  
“I always knew you’d be tearing it up on primetime!”  
Odell blushed, invisible in the dim lighting. “Thanks to you.”  
“Nah, you earned it. ’M proud of you.”  
“How’re things with you?” Odell asked.  
“Aw, you know, you know, nothin’ new. Tonight’s ‘bout you.”  
“Come on dawg, you gotta gimme somethin’.”  
“I just been workin’, seeing Miami – Oh my mom prolly gon’ text you. I sent her the video.”  
It was strange that _that_ was what got Odell, but it did. To think that Jarvis would text his mom about _Odell’s_ success… he was proud, honest, raw, sitting there on Odell’s phone screen, eyes glimmering, face too close to the camera… you really couldn’t ask for more.  
“Damn, Jarvis, you such a…”  
“Annoying uncle?” Jarvis joked.  
“You a good friend… I mean it.”  
“That’s my job. Aight O’, I don’t wanna keep you too long. Just wanted to say congrats. You deserve it all. Peace.”  
“’S good to see your face. I -.” Odell stopped short as the call ended. “I missed you.” He whispered to himself.

Odell put away his phone and turned back to Vic and Shep.  
“How’s Jarvis.” Vic asked.  
“Good, good.”  
“You should have him come up to New York sometime.” Shep suggested. “We could all hang out.”  
“Yeah, maybe.”

Odell and Vic did a few more rounds, but Shep tapped out since he had to drive home. Eventually, they called it a night; it was getting late, even for a day without morning practice. Vic called himself an Uber and Shep offered to drive Odell home.

As they eased over the West Side Highway, Odell looked out the window, sleepy. He looked at the lights scattered across the city; it was strange to think half of these people had seen his video. He felt too small to have ended up in the middle of something this big.

Shep looked over, “You love him don’tcha?”  
Odell was caught off guard, “What are you talkin’ ‘bout?”  
“You knowww, Jarvis.”  
Odell couldn’t deny it, but it felt weird having it out like that.  
“The way you two was talkin’…” Shep smirked. “It’s okay.” He said, suddenly worried that he’d come off as mocking.  
Odell sighed. “Yeah. I do.”  
“You gonna tell him?” Shep asked.  
“Nah bro, I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t wanna put that on him. He’s already given me a hundred strikes.”  
Shep shrugged, “Maybe he wants it. I saw how he was lookin’ at you.”  
“Shep, that’s how he looks at everything. He’s just…happy and…too good…”  
They fell into silence before pulling into Odell’s driveway. Odell slipped out of the car. “Thanks for the ride.”  
“Just, think about it, okay?” Shep suggested. “You never know.”  
“Okay.” Odell sighed. “G’night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random things to entertain you:  
> https://crexyonce.tumblr.com/post/156172333251/day-1-homie [cute picture of them]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XbGbfUi3zI [Giants receivers funny interview]


	6. Chapter 6

A lot changed in the next few seasons. Victor Cruz retired, Jarvis got traded to Cleveland, and the spotlight on Odell only grew. Saquon joined the crew with Odell and Shep; they became the veterans who’d show him the ropes like Victor had done for them. 

One night in the offseason, Odell was watching TV in his apartment when his phone rang. He glanced over and saw Dave Gettleman flash across the caller ID, so he flicked off the TV and picked up.

“Hello, Mr. Gettleman.” Odell said, alert.

“Odell, we have some news for you.”

“Okay.”

“We are trading you –“ Odell’s blood ran cold; he stopped listening. _How could they fucking trade him?! Right as he was beginning to feel at home in New York. The league was constantly pulling bullshit like this; treating players like a commodity, shipping them around to new cities like they didn’t have homes and lives built up._ Odell was dumbstruck. Suddenly, he realized, he hadn’t been listening to Gettleman’s speech. He didn’t know when the trade became active, where he was going – anything.

“Hold up, what’s the exact trade?”

“We are sending you to Cleveland in exchange for safety Jabrill Peppers and a first round pick in the 2019 draft…” And just like that, Odell’s anger dissipated because Cleveland meant Jarvis and Jarvis meant home. They had dreamed of this in college: playing for the same franchise, living down the street from each other, and here it was – a vision waiting for Odell to step into it. 

“Thank you, Mr. Gettleman.” Odell said, hanging up the phone.

He called Jarvis immediately. 

“Coach told me. Is it through?” Jarvis asked, instantly after picking up.

“Yeah, Gettleman just finalized it.”

“YESSSSS, MY _DAWG,_ fucking YESSSS!” Jarvis screamed. Odell could hear him running around the house.

“I don’t even know what to say man, I’m so excited.”

“It’s gonna be back like old times!! We gon’ tear it UPPP!!! Yo, when coach told me they was thinkin’ about gettin’ you, I was just prayin’ like this better be real. If they tempt me with that shit then switch on me, _ooh_ that’d be cruel!”

“Man, I gotta get a place out there!” Odell said.

“Stay with me.” Jarvis offered, instinctive, automatic, without thinking of everything that came with it.

“Forreal?” Odell asked, hesitant, wondering if he could deal with the intimacy of it all – cooking breakfast for each other, doing each other’s laundry, cleaning the house together because damn right Jarvis would insist ‘this is a household, not every man for himself.’

“I mean, unless you want your own place.” Jarvis replied.

“Nah…that’d be nice, staying with you I mean.” Odell replied, wondering how he was ever going to manage living with this man without one day, on impulse, pulling him close and kissing him till his lips were sore. 

“When are you flying out?” Jarvis asked.

“A week or so, I gotta meet the staff and all that pretty soon.”

“Aight send me your flight info, I’ll pick you up.”

Odell’s swore this man would be the death of him. “See you soon, Jarvis.”

“Peace. I’m so happy.”

***

Odell, Shep, and Saquon went out to a steakhouse on Odell’s last night.

“Dang, so this is goodbye.” Shep said, as they clinked glasses.

“Yeah.” Odell sighed. “Imma miss you guys.”

“Yeah, but you gon’ have fun in Cleveland.” Saquon offered.

“Yeah come on you _gotta_ tell Jarvis now.” Shep elbowed Odell knowingly.

“Tell him what?” Saquon asked.

Shep eyed Odell, “Can I?...”

Odell nodded.

“Yeah so… Odell has a thing for Jarvis.”

“Oh _shittt_!” Saquon exclaimed, hitting the table.

“And this dude has known since _college_ and still hasn’t told Jarvis. I keep tellin’ him to come clean, I mean it’s _Jarvis,_ even if he don’t love you, he ain’t gon’ hate you for it.”

“Bro, chill.” Odell said, slightly embarrassed as Shep was getting riled up.

“Okay, okay, but how come he never had a girl?”

“I don’t _know_ , he too good for everyone.” Odell said defensively.

“Wait so he got no clue you’re into him?” Saquon asked.

“Well… I kissed him one time in college.”

“Bro, whattt! You didn’t tell me _this_!” Shep exclaimed. “What’d he do?”

“He kinda just stopped short and then I ran away.”

“You _ran away???_ ” Saquon screamed.

“Yeah he obviously was freaked out so what’s was I s’posed to do?”

“So then y’all just pretended it didn’t happen?” Shep asked.

“Nah, at practice the next day, he said somethin’ to me like ‘I ain’t mad.’”

“That means he _likes_ you.” Saquon said. “In what world does ‘hey you kissed me, but I

ain’t mad.’ not mean that.

“He was just bein’ nice, sayin’ he still wants to be friends and all. That’s how he is.”

“No he wasn’t!!” Shep burst out, “He was sayin’ ‘kiss me again, you dumb fucker.’ Odell,

you gotta tell him!”

“What’s the worst thing that could happen?” Saquon asked. “Like if Shep told me, ‘Yo Saquon, I’m in love with you,’ I’d be like ‘Ok Shep, that’s chill. I got a girl so we ain’t gon’ do nothin’ about it, but we cool.’”

Odell laughed “Fair.”

“Do it for me.” Shep said. “If he hates you, I’ll take the blame.”

“Plus, he not gon’ hate you.” Saquon interjected.

“Okay.” Odell said, resigned, but slightly giddy.

“Promise?” Shep asked.

“Okayyy.” Odell rolled his eyes.

***

On the flight to Cleveland, Odell turned over Shep’s words in his mind. He pulled his hood up over his head and leaned his face on the window. The sky was incredibly clear. He watched as the landscape transitioned from densely populated outskirts of New York to fields and mountains. He dozed off somewhere along the way, awakening two hours later when the plane had landed.

He gathered his belongings and headed off the aircraft. As he walked through the terminal, he felt the excitement in his feet; he wanted to leap and skip down the long hallway, but he restrained himself for fear of causing a scene. When he reached the escalator down to the baggage claim, he spied Jarvis at the bottom and his heart fluttered. “Dammit Shep, you better be right.” he whispered.

Jarvis stood, looking at the arrivals screen, coffee in hand. He was wearing a puffy orange jacket, ripped jeans, and Jordan 1s. Odell half-jogged in place, wishing that the escalator would move faster or that people in front of him would walk ahead.

As he neared the bottom of the escalator, he caught Jarvis’s eye, igniting a supreme smile across his face. Jarvis put down his coffee and spread his arms wide, waiting open-armed while the last few people in front of Odell filtered off the escalator and then Odell was _there_ scooped up in Jarvis’ arms. He pressed his face into Jarvis’s shoulder, took a deep breath and then said softly, “I love you, Jarvis Landry.” He wondered if words that fragile could simply evaporate into the air.

Silently, Jarvis curled his fingers around the soft parts of Odell’s hips and tucked his head into the crook of Odell’s neck, eyelashes tickling his skin. Eventually, Jarvis pulled away and looked Odell in the eyes, gentle. Odell smiled softly, wishing Jarvis would say _something_ in response.

“You got bags?” It wasn’t what Odell wanted to hear, but somehow Jarvis managed to make the most mundane things sound sweet.

“Just this.” Odell said nodding toward his backpack. “I had the rest of it shipped.”

“Aight, then let’s roll.”

Jarvis led the way to the car, which was parked at the far corner of the nearest lot. When they got into the car, Jarvis turned up the music. “I got a mix for you.” And suddenly Lil Wayne and Drake’s _Right Above It_ was blasting through the speakers, memories flooding back from late nights in the facility eight years ago.

“Oh damn, college music….” Odell said.

“Yeah, good times.” Jarvis sighed as they rounded the turn out of the parking lot. “I got all your top songs here.” He said, patting the dashboard.

As they drove along the highway, Shep’s advice resurfaced in Odell’s mind. _Was Jarvis going to address what he had said? Was his silence his way of moving past it without making Odell feel embarrassed?_ Odell looked over at Jarvis, earring glinting in the sun, eyes on the road, hands loose on the wheel. 

Jarvis glanced over, mischievously “What…”

And there it was, that tightness in Odell’s heart, that wavering in his lungs. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in hard.

“What I said earlier, I ain’t mean it like friends. I’m in love with you J.”

“Don’t do me like that, man.” Jarvis protested, eyes losing life.

“What?” Odell’s heart throbbed in his ears.  
“If Imma have this talk, then Imma have it.” Jarvis said dryly, pulling off the highway and putting the car in park at a small clearing. 

He sighed heavily, turning off the music. Odell gripped the fabric of his chair, fear drumming on the walls of his skull.

Jarvis looked over at Odell, serious. “You playin’ and it ain’t cool. You know how I feel.”

“How _you_ feel?” Odell asked, sensing that he was biting the bait that would kill him.

“Yeah, I can’t take that kinda messin’.” Jarvis said, resigned. “You gotta know how I always wanted it to be…”

This was the shakiest Odell had ever seen Jarvis. All he wanted was to hold him, kiss him – anything to put the vivacity back into those drained eyes. Jarvis continued after a quivering breath. “I was just tryna be there waitin’ if you ever…wanted it.”

A rush of heat poured into Odell’s chest. “Jarvis, I _do_ want it. What do it take for you to believe me? I _love_ you.” He said urgently.

A smile tugged at the corner of Jarvis’s lips. He looked up, cautious under hooded eyes “’dell really?”

“Yeah.” Odell said bashfully, “Long ‘s I can remember.” Odell reached over and rubbed Jarvis’s thigh. “C’mere.” He said, leaning in and capturing Jarvis’s lips in his own. Jarvis kissed back, softly and sweetly, smiling into it. Jarvis’s hand climbed into Odell’s hair, tongue sliding across those lips that had taunted him for years. For a moment he pulled away, eyes flicking across Odell’s waiting face, “Wait so you’d… _be_ with me?”

“Yeah.”

“Damn we gon’ have fun tonight!” Jarvis laughed, sinking back into Odell’s lips.

***

When they arrived at the house, Jarvis flung his coat on a chair by the entryway and snagged Odell by the fabric of his shirt, pulling him in close so that their foreheads were touching.

Emotion stirred deep inside of Odell. This face – that he had stolen fleeting glances of for years, always in fear of being caught lingering too long, being discovered appreciating what he could never have – was now his to love. He could give every feature the time it deserved.

Odell pressed a kiss to Jarvis’s lips. Jarvis hung on it, following him desperately. He drove Odell backward into the wall, breathing heavily when they separated. Odell put a light hand on Jarvis’s chest.

“I still smell like the plane. Imma take a shower and then we can…?”

“Yeah.” Jarvis nodded.

Odell headed to the master bathroom. It was spacious, grand almost. He smiled, remembering that this was his home now.

When he had finished showering, he paused, looking himself over in the mirror. He contemplated a bold gesture – he could exit the bathroom fully undressed, walk up to Jarvis, and kiss him senseless. But as much as he trusted Jarvis, to give himself over like this was overwhelming, the culmination of years of expectation and desire; he couldn’t deny that he was scared. He wanted it to be good, for him, for Jarvis.

Instead, he opened the door cautiously, folding his arms protectively across his bare chest. He caught sight of Jarvis across the bedroom, adjusting some photographs on the dresser. Jarvis had changed into a thin t-shirt and basketball shorts.

“You ready?” Odell asked, hoarsely.

Jarvis turned, breath catching in his throat as he looked Odell over. He approached slowly, taking Odell’s neck in his hands and kissing him gently. He ran his hands over Odell’s shoulders and down his tattooed arms, trailing down to his hands and taking them in his own.

“You’re beautiful.” He said quietly, watching as Odell relaxed into the touch.

Jarvis met Odell in a kiss, snaking his arms around Odell’s back and stumbling to the bed without separating. They fell backwards in sync, Odell slipping a hand under Jarvis’s shirt. Jarvis pulled away, just long enough for Odell to slide his shirt over his head and began kissing Odell’s chest, his stomach, the insides of his thighs. Odell’s breath hitched as Jarvis ran a finger over his hole. He could feel Jarvis half-hard through his shorts. “Need you.” Odell said, voice thick with desire.

Jarvis kicked off his shorts, lubing his dick with one hand, working Odell’s hole with the other. 

“Jarvis, please” Odell cried.

“I have you.” Jarvis said smoothly as he inserted himself. He worked in slow but consistent thrusts, rubbing Odell’s sides, leaning up to kiss at his neck.

Odell moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. Jarvis moved to his mouth, swallowing his sounds in hungry kisses. Odell hung on Jarvis’s lip, desperate.

“I’m almost there.” Jarvis said, voice coming apart. He tucked his head over Odell’s shoulder breathing shakily as he came inside him. Odell had one hand in Jarvis’s hair, the other curled around his back. He bit down hard on Jarvis’s shoulder, whiting out when the heat pooling in his gut became too strong.

After a minute recovering in each other’s arms, they opened their eyes again. Jarvis lifted his head to look at Odell. “You good baby?”

“Mhm.” Odell affirmed.

Jarvis rolled off of him and propped himself up on an elbow, admiring the afterglow lingering on Odell’s face. He raked a hand through Odell’s hair for a few minutes, then brought it down to cradle his face.

“You so special.” He said, thumbing over Odell’s cheekbone. “Never forget that.”

Odell blinked peacefully, heart full. “I love you.” He said, snuggling closer. “So much.”

Jarvis wrapped his arms around him like he was a treasure. Odell sighed, taking it all in, still in disbelief the world would give him someone like this.

***

Morning light filtered through Jarvis’s kitchen. Odell sat at the counter reading through his contract as Jarvis cooked breakfast. 

“This shit’s _long_.”

“Read it later. Talk to me.” Jarvis said, looking over his shoulder at Odell.

“Whassup?” Odell said, sliding the papers to his side.

“Nothin’…” he paused, stirring the eggs. “Was you really in love with me since college?”

“Yeah, I thought you knew.”

“How was I s’posed to know?”

“I kissed you, fool.”

“I thought you was just playin’. Like a dare or some shit, ‘cause you just left after that.”

Odell’s heart shattered for nineteen year old Jarvis, standing alone in a stadium tunnel, thinking that Odell would screw with his heart for a fucking _dare_.

Jarvis saw the guilt in Odell’s gaze. “It’s okay.” He said, laying down the spatula. “I’m okay. We figured it out eventually, right?”

“Yeah, you know who made me tell you? Shep.”

“Aww man Shep! The real MVP.”

“Yeah he been tellin’ me to talk to you for years, let’s call him.”

Odell propped his phone up on the counter and FaceTimed Shep. 

“What’s good, Shep.” Odell said, adjusting the phone as Shep picked up.

“How’s it goin’ brother?”

“Yo wait for me.” Jarvis said, turning off the stove and hurrying to join Odell on the other side of the counter. “Hey Shep.” He said taking a seat, slinging an arm around Odell’s shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

“AHHH YES I KNEW IT!!” Shep yelled, delighted. “You motherfuckers! Finally!”

A laugh rose up from Odell’s throat. Shep’s ecstatic face, shaky on the phone screen, Jarvis leaning into his side – there was something beautiful about it all. He grabbed Jarvis’s hand from his shoulder and pressed it to his lips. 

“Man, ‘m happy for y’all.” Shep said, still smiling.

“You a real one Shep.” Odell said.

“Y’all better not be cheesy and shit.” Shep said with a knowing smirk.

“Oh get ready…” Jarvis joked.

“Nah man, s’all good. Enjoy it. Vic and Saquon are gonna be hyped.”

***

Six months later, Odell sliced across the endzone at FirstEnergy Stadium, reeling in a bullet from Baker Mayfield, securing it, toes scraping the turf. Hist first touchdown as a Cleveland Brown. The stadium erupted into chants of “OBJ”. Amidst all the roaring, he looked downfield to see Jarvis running towards him, one hand on his heart, other one pointing directly at Odell, screaming “THAT’S MY GUY!!” into the buzzing stadium air.

Odell ran over to meet him in a hug. Jarvis squeezed him close, affectionately, like they weren’t in the middle of a football field in front of sixty thousand people. “Welcome home, Thirteen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute videos of them that will convince you they are 100% dating:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1G-0tFwpt7w [Odell tells a funny college story]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK94zojxhsE [They're so excited to be teammates]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EosJG5IO2zM [They are interviewed after a win on Jarvis's bday]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njNldp5FolE [Jarvis is wearing Odell's hat after the game! you can see the 13 on it]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tt3DgS0Tj0I [Jarvis Mic'd up - they're super cute @ 11:20]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pODUqKIcZ4A [10:11 - 14:00 is Jarvis talking about his relationship w Odell, 26:35 - 28:00 is Jarvis talking about when Odell got traded]  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjUEzeP_8Bo&list=PLBPqnI4S7zcrczd1vVv92ysXJvIWT2biy [7:00 he Facetimes Jarvis and Jarvis says "love you too babe" at the end]
> 
> This just happened, but I had to add it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_zKvLByFPc [2:53 - 5:20 after Odell catches the TD pass from Jarvis, he's literally speechless when he's asked what it means to him and it's so cute]


End file.
